


Yeah Ok Yokai

by Sweeter_than_Suga



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Angst, Demons, Developing Friendships, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gods, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Strained Friendships, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweeter_than_Suga/pseuds/Sweeter_than_Suga
Summary: Running for her life, she ends up in a forest where she meets a kind girl who takes her in for the night. However, she soon finds out that she is surrounded by crazy people, who tell her fantastical ideas about who she is, who she could be, and what surrounds her in this world, little does she know its all true. If you're bored and want to read a story about one woman's adventure of self-discovery, friendship and romance then this is the story for you. I'm bad at writing summaries but if this has tickled your pickle at all then you might enjoy this story.





	Yeah Ok Yokai

On a lovely fall evening, the only sounds cutting through the serene quiet were frantic footsteps and a panted chant of “fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.”

The woman cursing to herself continued running along the road until she encountered a split in the road going left and right and trees covering a hill in front of her, with a quick look over her shoulder to see she had lost her pursuers for the moment, she quickly entered into the dense forest rather than continuing on the road. The women continued running, dodging stumps and roots to the best of her ability in the darkness, while small branches whipped into her skin leaving reddened skin in their wake. She tripped over a large root and fell to the ground, skinning her hands, but she hurried to stand up again and continue moving. Halfway up the hill the woman ducked behind a wide tree trunk and remained completely still. In her crouched position she could hear the cursed shouts of the men following her out on the street,

“Where the fuck is she? How did we lose that little bitch?!” a rather plump older man screamed at the men surrounding him.

“We know she lived with that rat who sold us out Boss, we’ll have people stake out the house and wait for her return. She can’t stay away for forever.” A wiry-looking man said to the fat man who seemed to be their boss.

“Fuck! That rat Futoshi may have run off with our money but we’re getting the little slut we were promised! That is the last time I trust any of you idiots to make a deal without me present! Giving the man the money before even seeing the goods!” the plump man scoffed at the men around him, “I want 2 men outside her house waiting for her, while the rest of you divide up and 3 go right and 3 go left. She couldn’t have gotten far.”

The men separated and continued down the road while the woman in the woods let out a sigh of relief as she sagged back against the rough bark of the tree letting her bottom hit the ground and tucking her knees up to her chin.

“For fuck sake, Futoshi you little bastard, you tried to sell me to those psychopaths?” the woman whispered to herself.

She tilted her head back against the tree and closed her eyes contemplating what she should do next. If she goes back home those men will be waiting to snap her up and force her into whatever the hell they were planning on doing with her. She could go to the police but she has no evidence, her “friend” Futoshi was long gone by the sounds of it and she didn’t even know this mobsters name, the police won’t waste their time on a wild goose chase. 

She let her head drop against her knees, she was now homeless and being hunted. Maybe if she could make it back her house secretly she could grab some of her things and stay in a hotel. Typical that she gets chased when she was coming home from working out so she doesn’t have any money on her or her phone. All she had to her name at the moment was an old iPod nano with about 300 songs and a pair of headphones.

The woman released a great sigh at the same time a twig snapped close to her position. Her eyes shot open and she remained extremely still while trying to determine where the sound came from. Just as she was about to pick up a large branch for protection the woman heard a girls voice,

“Hello? Is there someone there?”

It was a young girls voice, probably a teenager from the sounds of it, but she was quite loud. The woman worried that this girls loud voice would draw the attention of the men chasing her, so she jumped up from her spot against the tree and rushed towards the girl on the path cutting through the forest.

As she approached the girl she whispered, “Hi, hi, hi, please, please! Stop shouting, I’m begging you!”

The girl, whose back had been facing her, twirled around when she heard the woman approach and gave the woman a smile. “Ok, are you ok? You look a bit roughed up.” She whispered back to the woman and then paused and asked, “wait why are we whispering?”

The woman gave a huff of laughter and began to explain her predicament, “well you see when I was coming home from a run there was a group of shady looking men hanging out outside my apartment complex and as I got closer to them one of them pointed at me and said “there she is” and my roommate hasn’t always been upfront about what he does to make money, but I knew enough that he took part in some shady deals sometimes. I put two and two together to figure out that he probably did something and that I probably did not want any part of what was about to happen, so I turned around and high tailed it out of there and then when I got to the fork in the road I decided I would have a better chance to escape off road than following the path. That’s how I ended up here, and apparently my roommate “sold me.”” The woman finished explaining using air quotes. “Oh also apparently the mobsters' plans are now to stake out my home until I come back and then kidnap me. So yeah I didn’t want them to hear you shouting and come back and take me or you, so that’s why I was whispering, but I would think that by now they are probably gone.”

“Wow that sucks” the girl seemed to be at a loss for words, she knew what she said was lame and didn’t being to encompass how bad the woman’s situation was but she truly did not know what to say.

“Yup, you can say that again” the woman agreed with her. The woman let out another huge sigh and rubbed her face with her hands, only to remember she had hurt them while running and looked down at the little scabs forming.

The young girl gave her a look of pity as she took in the woman’s scratched and sweaty form. She had cuts on her hands from the earlier tumble, small scratches on her arms from where the branches had whipped into her skin, and she was still flushed and sweating from the sprinting. The woman could feel her leg muscles starting to scream at her from overuse and knew that her legs would be wobbly soon if she didn’t get moving and using them again. “No rest for the wicked,” she thought to herself.

“Well kid, I don’t want you wrapped up in this and I need to figure out what I’m going to do now since I don’t really have any friends in this area to stay with and I can’t go home tonight plus it’s getting pretty late I don’t think you should be hanging out in the woods at night” the woman began to say, “so I’m going to go and I suggest you go home too.” The woman began to walk on the path back towards the town.

“Wait!” the girl screeched, “What are you going to do now? You just said they’re waiting for you at home? You can’t go back there!” The girl rushed towards the woman and took her arm.

The woman was slightly stunned by the girl's outburst and began to stammer “Well um I mean I’ll figure something out-“ the girl cut her off “I have an idea! You should stay with us until you know what you’re going to do!”

“I couldn’t possibly do that, I’m a stranger and kid you shouldn’t invite just anyone over to your house. What would your parents think of that?” the woman responded as she gently tried to take the girl’s hands off her arm.

“That doesn’t matter, I don’t have parents anyway, so it’s ok! Plus you really don’t look that dangerous so please just for tonight, I’ll worry about you too much if I just let you leave.” The young teen reattached herself to the woman’s arm and was now pulling puppy dog eyes.

The woman stared down at her and could see underneath the puppy dog eyes there was a stubbornness that reminded her of herself at that age. With a sigh, the woman relented saying, “Ok, I will stay with you tonight but please promise me that you’ll never just offer your house up to a stranger again. It could be very dangerous and you might end up in the same position that I’m in now.”

The girl gave a smile as she said, “well hopefully someone will offer me a place to stay too if I were in your position.” As she continued to hold onto the woman’s arm and lead her up the hill towards the Mikage Shrine that the townsfolk had warned her about.

“Hey isn’t this that haunted shrine? I heard that people turn into ghosts when they come up here.” The woman began to dig her heels into the soil, while the girl continued dragging her closer and closer to the shrine.

“Haha, ghosts? No there are no “ghosts” here! I live here and as you can see I am not a ghost, am I? Exactly so come, come let's get you cleaned up and fed! You’ll love the dinners Tomoe makes! He always makes them just right and I have no idea how he seasons the food and also…” The girl continued to talk about the delicious food someone named Tomoe makes, and let go of the woman’s wrist in order to make exaggerated hand motions about the greatness of the food.

But as they walked through the torii gates the woman stopped listening, she was overcome with a serene feeling, as if all of the anxieties and stress were drained from her and someone had poured calmness straight into her. She glanced around at the surrounding area and looked up at the beautiful Torii gates, standing proudly over the entrance of the shrine, the shrine itself was elegant and well maintained too. As the woman turned around to look back on the way they had just walked, the woman’s breath was taken away from her, as if someone’s reached inside her and plucked it straight from her lungs, the view of the town and surrounding area from the top of the hill was stunning, breathtaking even.

As the woman stood there and marvelled at the view in front of her, the girl turned around at the doors to the shrine with a smile and called her, “you coming or what?” and waved to hurry her along. 

The woman turned around towards the shrine and the girl and began to jog over, even as her muscles protested, “Sorry I’m here, but wow what a view” the woman complimented.

“I know right, you never get bored of it either,” the girl agreed as they entered the shrine.

Both of the girls took off their shoes as the younger of the two yelled, “I’m home! And I have company!” The girl threw her shows haphazardly near the door as excited footsteps came racing through the house.

“Nanami!!!” a white-haired boy shouted as he hugged the girl. “I missed you so much! It felt like forever that you were gone!” the boy said into her shoulder as he continued hugging her. The girl, Nanami as the woman discovered, laughed and hugged the boy back, “Mizuki, I was only at school.”

The Mizuki boy didn’t seem to plan on letting go of the girl until a cough was heard from the hallway entrance. “Release her Mizuki,” another boy said as he glared at Mizuki. “Tomoe don’t be such a meanie, he just missed me unlike some people in this house,” the girl said with a pointed look at Tomoe.

The woman stood there silently watching the exchange happen placing her shoes near the door and correcting Nanami’s thrown shoes. It all seemed a bit odd to her, this teenage girl was living with a boy who looked to be her own age but had white hair and skin and piercing green eyes and with another older looking boy with white hair as well, but that wasn’t the weird part.

“Are those ears? Is that a tail? Is this guy super into cosplay?” the woman thought to herself.

“Nanami, how rude. You are yet to welcome your guest into the house or introduce her to us.” Tomoe chastised Nanami, the other boy releasing Nanami from his embrace and turning his attention to the woman as well.

“Oh! I’m sorry, this is…actually, wait I don’t even know your name.” Nanami began only to be interrupted by Tomoe.

“Wait you don’t know who she is? You invited a stranger off the street into our house at this hour?” Tomoe turned his glare from Nanami to the newcomer. “Who are you? What is it you want?” Tomoe asked harshly, pointing a long finger at the woman.

The woman raised her hands in the air palms up in a placating manner. “Whoa there, lets all just take a deep breath and chill out for a second.”

The woman started with her hands still held up. “My name is Ito Airi, I am 25 years old.” The woman bowed to all three strangers in the hallway, “I’m no threat, Nanami here was kind enough to offer me a place to stay tonight but I completely understand how weird all of this is and I will take my leave now” the woman began to pick up her shoes with the intention of leaving.

“Wait! If Nanami has welcomed you into this house it is not up to us to turn you away” Mizuki began, all while ignoring the glare from Tomoe.

“Yeah please don’t go Airi! You don’t have anywhere to go.” Nanami said as she walked over to Airi and took her shoes from her, putting them back on the ground. “I’ll explain everything as we eat,” Nanami said as she led Airi by the wrist to the kitchen, the two boys following after them.

Once they were all seated around the table and ready to eat, “thank you for the food” they said all together, Nanami introduced each of them to Airi and then began to explain what had happened to Mizuki and Tomoe. 

Airi ate her food in silence, only interrupting to correct a fact or two, but allowed Nanami to tell her story to the boys.

Once the food and the story were finished, the boys turned Airi; Mizuki was the first to speak, “that sounds horrific, I’m glad Nanami has brought you here.” Tomoe, on the other hand, gave the woman a reproachful look and said, “stay here if you must but if you do anything then-“ “Tomoe be nice!”

Nanami interrupted his threat, but it was still very clear and Airi looked at Tomoe and nodded saying, “Thank you so much for the opportunity to stay here, I promise not to do anything wrong.” 

As Mizuki and Nanami questioned Airi more on her life, Tomoe got up from the table and walked into the hallway. He walked over towards a set of grand doors and opened them.

They opened up into a magnificent room that opened onto a porch looked out onto the grass and the forest. Sitting on the porch in a relaxed recline was a blonde haired man.

Hearing the doors open, the man spared a glance over his shoulder and smiled at Tomoe. “Mikage, I’m sure you already know but there is a human in the house that Nanami has allowed to stay here” he informed the blonde haired man.

“Thank you, Tomoe. Yes, I sensed her when she entered the forest, as I’m sure Nanami did too. Her fear would be extremely hard to miss.” Tomoe walked over to Mikage sitting next to him on the cushions on the porch.

“She has no ill intentions?” Tomoe asked, “None that I can sense, you can relax you know.” Mikage replied with a laugh.

The yokai released the spell he had been holding to hide his ears and tails. “It takes more energy than I remember to hold up the illusion spell.”

“Maybe that’s because you’ve gotten lazy the last few hundred years” The former land god responded with a laugh and it earned him a glare.

“Lazy? I’ll have you know I have been taking care of this place the last few hundred years, and now I’m a glorified babysitter of a human land god. Do you know how much trouble she gets herself into? I am anything but lazy!” Tomoe responded haughtily. 

“Ok, ok, I concede. You’ve done a lot of work.” Mikage gave Tomoe a pat on the shoulder and could see how he subconsciously leaned into the praising hand. Mikage gave a smile at Tomoe’s soft behaviour.

“Are you going to come out for dinner or should I bring it to you?” Tomoe asked Mikage. The blonde thought for a moment before deciding to go into the kitchen himself to get the meal.

“I will hide my presence so as not to cause any more confusion for the human, I bet seeing an older man living here would raise her suspicions. We don’t want her to get the wrong impression.” Mikage said.

With that Tomoe began his spell again and hid his tails and ears before walking into the kitchen, followed by an invisible-to-humans but hazy-to-yokai Mikage. As Tomoe walked through the kitchen doorway the new woman looked up from her empty plate and stared at him. He could feel her gaze watching him as he walked over towards the sink to start on the dishes already piled up before her gaze switched to something else.

“Oh, hello there. I didn’t realise there was someone else here. How rude of me for not introducing myself, I am Ito Airi but please just call me Airi.” The woman said bowing in her seated position, causing the two remained members of the table to look up to where she was looking in the doorway.

Mizuki could see a hazy version of Mikage standing there with a look of shock on his face, while Nanami looked between the doorway and Airi with a dumbfounded look.

“Who are you talking to?” she asked.

“What do you mean? The man standing right there.” Airi responded pointing towards the doorway.

Just as Nanami was about to argue that no one was there, Mikage dropped the spell concealing himself and Nanami was just as shocked as the rest of the group.

“How-“ Nanami began, “You could see me?” Mikage cut her off, walking towards Airi. 

“Well yes, of course, I mean you were standing right there,” Airi responded with a nervous laugh.

“What do you see when you look at him?” Mikage asked pointing towards Tomoe.

The room was dead silent as she began, “Um I mean I see Tomoe.” 

“Describe him,” Mikage responded in a firm voice giving her a hard look. 

“Well um let’s see, he looks like he’s in his 20s, it looks like he’s wearing purple contacts. He has white hair, and he’s dressed in cosplay.” She finished lamely, scratching the back of her head.

“What do you mean wearing cosplay?”

“Well, he’s got on ears and a tail.” 

The room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It also felt like the temperature dropped a few degrees too. All eyes were turned towards Airi.

“What are you?”

“What are you doing here?”

“What are you planning to do?”

Came the rapid-fire questions from Tomoe as he appeared next to Airi holding the knife he was just cleaning to her throat. Shouts from Nanami and Mizuki could be heard as Mikage looked over the scene with a calculating gaze, while Airi felt frozen in place.

“Tomoe put that knife down! What do you think you’re doing?” Nanami shouted. 

“You could hurt her! She is our guest on Nanami’s request!” Mizuki followed.

Tomoe continued holding the knife to Airi’s throat as he waited for an answer. When no answers were given Tomoe pressed the knife harder to her throat, drawing a thin line of blood. A whimper released itself from Airi’s throat as she looked up at Tomoe, she saw a wild look in his eyes and began to stutter.

“I-I don’t know what you want, please, please don’t hurt me! What do you want me to say?” Airi was becoming frantic, terrified that this cosplay creep was going to kill her when Mikage got a whiff of the blood that had started to trail down from the knife on her neck. 

“Tomoe, stop.” Mikage calmly said.

“No! She could be a threat! We don’t know who or what she actually is!” Tomoe continued to press the knife into her skin causing Airi to flinch, seeming to become more and more unravelled.

Mikage gave a meaningful look to a worried and confused Nanami. 

“Tomoe, I order you to put the knife down and sit back down next to Mizuki,” Nanami said in the most authoritative voice she could muster given the circumstances. She was shaken; she had never seen Tomoe react like this before, even when something life-threatening was happening to her, Tomoe always kept a level head. What she couldn’t understand was why he was reacting like this to a person who hasn’t shown an ounce of threat.

As if controlled by invisible puppet strings, Airi watched as Tomoe put down the knife and walked about over to his seat in a robotic manner all while glaring at her. As he turned his body to sit down his tail brush against Airi’s skin and she could feel that it was real fur.

“What the fuck is going on? I escaped one group of psychopaths just to end up in a house of them! Fuck! What am I going to do? How can I get out of this?” Airi thought to herself. 

Mikage sat down at the table as well and said, “Now then, lets clear this misunderstanding up.”

And there they all sat, Mikage at the head of the table with Tomoe on his right, followed by Mizuki, and Airi on his left next to Nanami. Silence reigned over the table for a moment before Nanami spoke up.

“So can someone explain what’s going on? How could she see you Mikage?”

Mikage glanced at Airi and when she gave him a confused look back he took it upon himself to explain the situation they seemed to be in, but first, he needed to be sure about a few things.

“Airi, where are you originally from?” Mikage asked the stranger.

“Well I don’t really know for sure,” Airi began while looking down at the table in front of her, “I was orphaned when I was born. I know that the people who found me told the orphanage that was found in the Miyagi Mountains. I lived in an orphanage until I was 18 and kicked out. I’ve travelled around living here and there just picking up odd jobs.” She was messing with the napkin in her lap ripping holes into the paper as she spoke, feeling all 4 pairs of eyes on her, one set more threatening than the others. 

“So you don’t know who your parents are?” Mikage asked.

Airi shook her head and continued to look down at the table.

Tomoe’s tail began twitching back and forth signalling his annoyance as he spoke,

“So we are just supposed to accept her words as fact. No, she needs to leave.” He began.

“Tomoe stop it, don’t speak anymore!” Nanami ordered him, she was getting fed up of his attitude, especially since Airi hasn’t done anything and from Mikage’s body language she could tell that he didn’t deem her a threat. 

Tomoe huffed as the order kicked in and silently cursed the contract that bound him as a familiar. Mizuki silently watched everything going on and took note of the new woman’s nervous habit of fiddling with the napkin in her lap and took pity on her.

“Would you like a drink or anything?” Mizuki offered Airi with a small smile.

Airi looked up when he addressed her and politely declined his offer with a small smile of her own, her shoulders slowly relaxing. Nanami smiled and nodded at Mizuki, silently praising him for trying to make their guest feel comfortable, with that praise Mizuki puffed up his chest slightly with pride.

“I believe I know what is happening,” Mikage announced to the table, drawing all of their attention.

“From the smell of her blood and her ability to see through illusions, I believe that you, Airi, are a half-breed,” Mikage said.

“Excuse me?” Airi responded sounding offended, while both of the yokai seemed to have a look of understanding.

“Who in the hell does he think he is? Calling me a half breed?! I should kick his ass, half-breed! What is this Harry Potter? Am I a mud blood now? Oh nah I am not dealing with these crazies any longer. Just agree and then get out of here and you’ll never have to see them again. I’d rather be kidnapped by the mobsters, at least they seem relatively sane.” Airi thought to herself all while smiling in fake politeness.

“A half-breed, I believe that one of your parents was most likely a Kitsune, a fox spirit, and that you are the outcome of such a coupling. That is why for the most part you appear human, however, spells to trick humans have no effect on you. How interesting, it has been many centuries since I have last seen a half-breed. I would not have known if it were not for your blood. I would say your father was most likely the yokai since your humanness is more dominant than that of your yokai side.” Mikage explained all while holding the attention of the entire table except for a certain kitsune, who was too busy glaring at the newcomer.

“Well that all sounds so interesting but I just realised that I promised a friend of mine that I would meet with them tonight and I would hate to be rude…” Airi finished off by slowly starting to stand up from her seat when Nanami interrupted.

“I thought you said you didn’t really have any friends around here?”

Airi froze as she was caught in her lie, she began to nervously laugh and explain, “Well you see I completely forgot about this one person I’m friends with, ha ha ha oh how could they slip my mind. Now I should really get going. Thank you for your hospitality.”

As she started to move away from the table a hand caught her wrist. Mikage stared into her eyes as she turned around to look at him.

“Don’t be scared of us,” he said.

“Me? Scared? Never!” Airi started to nervously fake laugh and try to wiggle her wrist out of his grasp.

Mikage kept his grip on her wrist firm but gentle as not to hurt the scared and confused girl in front of him. 

“Please you need to understand that you have yokai in you, you need to learn to control it because one day it would burst out of you and harm those close to you. I am a former land god, and Mizuki and Tomoe are yokai themselves, we can help teach you control, ” Mikage explained.

“Listen, man, this has been great but there isn’t anything in me except for me and I have never had anything burst out of me. I just want to get out of here because no offence but you guys are crazy. There is no such thing as yokai and only crazy people believe they properly exist. Now thank you so much for the meal but after being attacked like that and almost having my neck sliced open I would like to leave!” Airi struggled more and more to get her wrist out, becoming almost frantic. At this point she didn’t care what happened she wanted to get away and if that meant pissing off some crazy people and fighting her way out of here then she would. “Mama ain’t raised no quitter” was one of her life mottos, ironic since she didn’t have a mother but that’s besides the point.

“You don’t believe us?” Nanami asked.

Airi gave her a look that screamed no. She just wanted out of this situation.

“How am I supposed to believe that MYTHICAL gods and yokai exist? Hmm? I should just accept that? No! I am not a crazy person, so no thank you.” Airi responded still fighting to free her wrist. At this point, she used her other hand to grip Mikage’s fingers and try to pry them off.

“Mizuki show her, show her your snake form.” Nanami calmly requested.

Airi glanced over at Nanami and then the white-haired boy only paying half attention to them while still fighting Mikage’s grip when she saw the boy across the table disappear and a small snake slither out from under the pile of clothes left on the seat.

A gasp could be heard from Airi and then all her movements stopped, she became silent, and then she passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup my dudes who have made it this far, so I've never written a story and I got a burst of inspiration more from the fact that there were little to no stories about Kamisama Kiss with a good original character and I don't know I just felt like Nanami was always too young for the position a lot of people (including the actual manga and anime writers) put her in so I wanted to bring in an older character. We'll see how this goes and welcome for the shittest ride of your life lol. Tell me your thoughts, tell me your dreams, lets chat like its a slumber party lol


End file.
